Eve of War
by Josh Spicer
Summary: Rated PG13/T Aang himself leads his own fleet of men into war. At the helm, he watches the waves go by while reflecting on the events that led to the moment. After they meet with Toph, she also reflects. Oneshot


**A/N – Alright! Here's the final Avatar story of the main characters. This was to establish the final bit of the basis. The Avatar one-shots that follow this will be specifically about what happens during the "World War 2."**

**Note – The Aang you are about to see is probably out of character as much as you can get. My thoughts? The art of war can change a man…**

**Other Note – Toph may also be OOC, but that's because of different reasons.**

**Title – Eve of War**

**Rating – PG-13/T for Crude Language, Minor Sexual Content**

**Summary – Aang himself leads his own fleet of men into war. At the helm, he watches the waves go by while reflecting on the events that led to the moment. After they meet with Toph, she also reflects.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

How am I the bad guy here?

People from all other, the Air Temples, the Fire Nation, the Water Villages, even portions of the Earth Kingdom cities hate me for what I did. My own people are calling it "the scandal of a lifetime." Apparently, the war that happened prior has been written off completely.

I see it as an eye for an eye.

I was one of the only people who took notice at Katara's wandering eye. While I was busy leading my world to unity, she was busy checking out every other guy who passed her way. She always waved it off with a "you're the one for me, Aang", but I knew better. I always did.

As if the facts aren't obvious. While I was technically 112, she was technically 16. Either way you look at it was taboo. Either I was too young or too old for her. At the start, I thought she was willing to look past that. Obviously, even _she_ couldn't live with my 12 year old body.

Okay, my dick is small, give me a break, I'm 12 years old in terms of how I look. It's not like the outside matters right?

Oh who am I kidding, that's who she fell for: that brooding, emo guy who might as well be a man. She obviously writ off the fact that he _was our enemy! _He chased us literally all around the world to try and capture me. And for what, to reclaim the love of a father who'd rather have his wife executed to cover up a conspiracy? What a very loving father, Zuko, it almost makes me disagree with your decision to_ not_ have him executed.

Oh man, I remember that night like it was yesterday. I was in the library, looking up on some interesting Kyoshi history.

Oh, did you know that apparently she was involved a scandal of her own? She cheated on her husband, who turned out to be the Earth Kingdom King, with a water tribesman. The entire nation was furious. It was called "the scandal of a lifetime." Sound familiar? There was nearly a war on their hands had Kyoshi not silenced them by disappearing into the forest and never seeing either of them again.

Why couldn't Katara had done the same thing? Just walk away, it would've been a lot easier for us all. You wouldn't have had to run to Zuko, I wouldn't have had to attack a Fire Nation fleet; we could've still been together. Instead, you decided to become the Fire Nation queen, and I had to become the Earth Kingdom king. It would've made everything that much easier if you had just walked away.

Remember that night before? Yeah, well I had wanted to get a follow-up on Kyoshi's tale. When I had said I was going to head to Ba Sing Se in search of it, you took exception to that. You told me you were sick and tired of me being the ringleader of the world, and that I should've just let them do what they did, without me interfering. I told you to go to hell. You slapped me. I left.

When I had gotten to Ba Sing Se in two days, I received word that Katara was following me. That stupid bitch never listened. She never has. I wanted a kid? She said we shouldn't make one. I said I wanted to go out? She said she wanted to stay in. If I had asked her to make me a sandwich, she would've made me an apple vodka.

I arrived in Ba Sing Se as the usual guest. They threw a party for me and there were lots of drinking. Me and Toph talked about old times, mentioned what we were doing, before I got to business.

Somewhere along the line, I had too many shots of Earth Kingdom whiskey. We began talking about Katara, Zuko, and Sokka, all of "Team Avatar." Eventually, we revealed feelings, we got close, and we found her bed.

The next morning Katara had arrived and found us. Shit blew up after that.

It wasn't until a week later that I began to speak again, but only behind closed doors, and with Katara. I told her that she needed to let go and realize that this isn't all about her. She responded back like _I _was the perpetrator, and that _she_ was the victim. She slapped me a few times before I struck her back.

I'm still contemplating whether or not that was justified.

I told her to just let it go before I walked away for bed.

The next is, as they say, history.

She went with Zuko, they hooked it up, Sokka went with her, shit went down as shit goes down.

I told her to let it go, just drop the whole thing. I told her I've grown up a lot since they first met. She told me I was still that 12 year old, naïve kid that she found in the iceberg.

I told her to let it go…but like always, she didn't listen.

That's why you went to Zuko. That's why you decided to leave me out to dry. That's why you let that son of a bitch screw you like you always screwed me. The only difference is, ours wasn't physical. You always liked to mess with me, always liked to make me feel like an ass-hole. So you went with Sokka to the Fire Nation and hooked it up with Zuko. You became the de-facto queen of the Fire Nation.

I've never been "de-facto" anything. That's why I became the Earth Kingdom King. Toph was eager to marry me, if for anything to have somebody to share her overwhelming power with.

But still, you wouldn't let it go. You portrayed me everywhere as this naïve little child pretending to be something that he isn't.

Did you honestly think, Katara…I wasn't going to answer to that?

Me and Toph thought about it all night. Would it be wise? Is it worth it? Is the reward bigger than the loss? We decided to start small, get their attention, and have us collide. We'd keep our fleets small going in one direction up north, and another heading right towards them. Zuko, the arrogant ass, will probably send everybody he can find right towards us. We'll leave most of our soldiers in Ba Sing Se in case they ever make it that far.

The stage was set. While searching the southern ocean, we found a Fire Nation fleet. We destroyed it in minutes.

The next part wasn't part of the plan, but was something we decided to do…as estranged husband and sick wife.

The Southern Water Tribe happened to be a few miles off from where we destroyed the fleet.

The Earth Kingdom soldiers stormed in.

There were no Water Tribe survivors.

I sent her a message loud and clear through her home village.

You wanted to label me as a kid? Well bitch, I hope you're Gram Gram's enjoying herself with the spirits.

Or in a more poetic sense, you broke _my_ heart…I'm gonna rape yours.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I stand there, staring out at the sunlight for a couple more minutes before Akuma, my right-hand man, walks up.

"Sir," he says.

I turn around to face him. His look is as stoic as ever. That's why I like him. He's always serious and gets right to the point.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"The Earth Kingdom queen's ships are approaching us," he says.

This causes me to smile. I look around my own ship a bit before spotting her fleet off in the distance.

Within two minutes, they find themselves side by side once more. The Earth Kingdom King and Queen hug and share a small kiss.

"Hello my little devil," I say.

She smacks me in the shoulder lightly, which for her is enough to make me lose a step.

"Hello my windbreaker," she says.

Our nicknames always causes our crews to giggle.

"Punish anybody yet?" I ask.

Toph has built herself a reputation of being a tyrant on her ship. If you break an order or don't do as you're told, you're subject to flogging, at least ten, five if you're lucky. I'm known more for my "screw up or I'll have my wife punish you" tactic. It works every time.

"Of course!" she shouts. "Ooh, I was wondering if you wanted to switch fleets? Just for the shits and giggles of your _oh so fantastic crew_!"

She shouts the last bit, causing the sailors and soldiers who paused to stand at attention to resume their normal tasks.

"You sure?" I ask.

She gives me a smile before kissing me once more. After letting it go, she responds.

"Positive," she says.

"Alright, Akuma, let's go," I say.

"Wait! _I _want Akuma!" Toph says.

I look at Toph for a few more seconds before glancing over at Akuma. His eyes widen at Toph's suggestion.

"Um, but honey, I sort of need Akuma," I say.

"Akuma? What do you want to do?" Toph asks.

He clears his throat before responding, regaining his normal, stoic composure.

"Your majesty, Queen Toph, I think it would be wise if I were to stay with your husband. While it would be an honor to be on your ship, sir, I think I would be better use, oh…" he trails off.

"_Not_ getting flogged for talking back?" Toph adds in.

"Indeed, sir," he says.

Toph sighs a bit, adding a pout.

"Alright, go with Aang," she says.

All I do is stare at her stereotypical sadness. Sometimes she really _does_ show that she's only 16. It's cute, in a way.

"I'll see you at the Northern Water Tribe, my little devil," I say.

"Not if I don't beat you first my windbreaker," she says.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Aang leaves, I, long since alone, can't help but think back on how we got married.

I was busy at my palace, doing what Earth Kingdom Queen's do, hating it all and wishing I was somewhere else. I had received word from Akuma that the Avatar was on his way. My blood got pumped and I couldn't wait.

Much like Zuko and Katara had a fascination for each other, me and Aang had one of our own. Of course, he was always a wuss, and never actually went through with it, but still, we always liked each other.

When he arrived, he was pretty negative all day. When dinner time came, we ate alone. After I introduced some good old Earth Kingdom whiskey, things got…pretty awesome, pretty fast.

We talked about our hatred for Katara, something we both had in common. While the two us, me and Katara that is, had managed to find a connection during our time together in Ba Sing Se, I always saw her as this prissy little bitch that was only using Aang. I nailed that shit perfectly.

We talked about the old Kyoshi story, the one where she cheated on the Earth Kingdom King for a water tribe peasant. It was funny in an ironic sort of way. I guess. I never really cared for it.

Finally, we talked about our feelings for each other. Shit got crazy fast, and eventually, we got to our bed.

Blah blah blah, Katara walked in, blah blah blah, she left to Zuko, blah blah blah, same old, same old.

It wasn't until a week later Aang had asked me to marry him. I always wanted somebody to share my power with, if for anything than amusement. I said yes and it was held a few days later.

That will probably be the only time I ever dress and act like a girl.

A week later, me and Aang decide to do something serious about Katara. So, we attacked a Fire Nation fleet and burned her house down…with penguins. It was fun. We used the penguins as little rocks on fire and then shot them in to people's igloos. It was so cute to see them waddle around, trying to dispel the flames.

Ohp, there's my random act of sadism for the day. The doctor says it's because I've been thrust into a position of power after my parents, and King Bumi's untimely death. It's not that I had a problem with it, persay, it's just been reeeeally stressful.

Apparently I've always had a sick side of me. I never really noticed.

"Sir! We've reached the Northern Water Tribe," a soldier behind me says.

I look towards the city that houses our next target, and smile to the sea.

"I _knew_ I'd beat him!" I shout.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N – Behold, the new and slightly improved Aang and Toph! Aang, after facing a lifetime of issues in a matter of weeks, has grown-up quickly. He's turned cold and heartless, and only cares for those with power. He only shows compassion for his wife and Akuma, **_**and**_** he's a douche.**

**Toph, after being thrust into power, has had stress go to her head. Thepsycho side in her has grown so much that she needs medicine to dispel it. She's still her normal Toph though, and that's all that Aang wants.**

**Phew, now that my announcer voice is out, I'd like to leave the following up to you: who's the antagonists and protagonist? Everybody has their reasons for doing what they do, and everybody has a legitimate gripe with each other.**

**So, I'd like to leave that open for you. I'm gonna try and keep myself neutral and not give an answer. Because that's what good authors do.**

**I think. I'm not really a good author so I have a lack of experience. :3**


End file.
